


A Hero's Hero

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Be nice plz, Blood, Character Death, First story, Gen, OC villain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Everyone has a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story! Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't so I can improve!

Huey lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want to believe what he had found. He didn’t want to think they could’ve lost Uncle Donald too. Huey blinked as the tears rolled down the sides of his face, remembering yesterday.

“Why did you decided to become a hero Gizmoduck?!” Dewy asked excitedly. The famous hero had attended a seminar at the middle school the Duck Triplets were enrolled in. “Well young duck! That is a very good question! I actually had a hero I looked up too! He was, unfortunately, not very well known. The Duck Avenger was in action for two years when he was injured during a battle with a villain named Iron Claws. The last anyone saw him was his retreat after he had taken down Iron Claws.” Gizmoduck declared in a booming voice. Webby waved her hand frantically in the air. “You said The Duck Avenger was injured! How so? Do you think he survived?!” Gizmoduck paused, a sadness seemed to weigh down on him. “He was bleeding from wounds on his stomach. Iron Claws had slashed him there. Five deep marks.” The hero took a deep breath. “There has been no evidence that he survived. Next question. Please?” 

It was Louie, Huey remembered, who had the idea to research The Duck Avenger after they got home from school. Uncle Donald was running late so Launchpad had picked them up. The images of the caped hero stamped themselves on the ducklings minds. “When we are done with homework,” Webby began, “can we pretend we are his sidekicks?” The awe in her voice echoed in Huey’s reply. “Of course we will!” 

Huey remembered when it had begun, his suspicion of his uncle. They had made some masks to wear while they were playing and had ‘attacked’ Uncle Donald when he came home. Tickling him and yelling about how they would stop Iron Claws with the power of tickles. Thinking back his uncle had froze briefly before fighting back, tickling them mercilessly. Huey had focused on Donald’s stomach when he felt it. Five scar ridges running along his midriff, hidden under feathers and shirt, almost like Uncle Donald had been clawed by something… Or someONE. Huey had narrowed his eyes and resolved to ask Uncle Scrooge when Donald had been injured. 

Donald had not been clawed by anyone or thing with Scrooge. The knowledge that Donald had scars that Scrooge didn’t know about had sent the elder Duck into a frenzy. Calling in favors, and in some cases bribes, for any and all medical records on his nephew, Scrooge McDuck was horrified to finds records of Donald having scars… Scars the younger Duck had no records of receiving. Huey had compared the scarring with known injuries The Duck Avenger had. They were perfect matches. There were some scars on Donald’s records that no-one had seen the hero receive, but then again, not everyone would have known. Like the broken fingers or the cracked skull. Leaving Uncle Scrooge to fret over the medical records, Huey had left to check one last place. Deep down inside, Huey hoped to not find anything. 

But he did. Deep in a box shoved in the back of Uncle Donald’s closet he found a Duck Avenger’s costume. One with claw marks where the stomach would be. Which lead Huey to where he was now, laying on his bed surrounded by pictures of Uncle Donald and crying. The only thing stopping the duckling triplet from openly sobbing was the faint sound of Uncle Donald’s voice, complaining that Uncle Scrooge is making him get a medical evaluation. Curling onto his side, Huey blinked more tears out. They had lost their mother, and now he found out they had almost lost their Uncle too.


	2. Part 2

A Hero’s Hero (Part 2)

It was dark, a single beam of moonlight splashed on the wall of the cell, illuminating the worn and tattered newspaper clippings. Obscured by the shadows, paintings and sketches of increasing skill adorned the walls. Symbols of yin and yang spiraled in their dance, angels and demons fought, neither prevailing, burned forests with new growth, destroyed cities with golden light, life and death, creation and destruction, all painstakingly brought to life on canvas and paper. Destruction bore a face of a Tiger, teeth bared in a snarl. Creation’s visage was that of a masked duck, determination blazing in his eyes. 

“Fear not,” the cell’s occupant, a scarred Tiger, crooned. “I will not let them see your face, Duck Avenger. That would destroy you. And the only one allowed to do that is me. You will see soon, I have not forgotten you. I will break free of this prison and leave it as dust and rubble for you. Life and death. Destruction and creation. One can not exist without the other. Around and around we go. You put me in here and I will break you out, out of that cage made of mediocrity and societal standards. I KNOW you Avenger, how the bonds of civilization chafe you as much as it does me.”

The scarred Tiger, Iron Claws, carefully traced the outline of his latest work. The Duck Avenger, impaled but swords and spears, chained with bonds of gold, blood smeared across his pure white feathers, staining them, marring them with red. 

“Shhhh. Wait a little longer Avenger. I am coming for you. I know who you are forced to be.”

Far away from the cell of Iron Claws, Huey knocked on Louie’s door, a box tucked under his arm, behind him Webby and Dewy rubbing their eyes tiredly. Finally Louie opened the door, blinking slowly, his brain not quite awake. “Issa this inporten?” Huey took a second to translate the sleep slurred speech. “Yeah. It is important. Very important.” “Okay….” the three ducklings shuffled into Louie’s room. Louie closed the door with a yawn. “Alright Huey, why did you get us up at midnight?” The red triplet heaved a sigh, and dropped the box on the floor. “I think I found out what happened to the Duck Avenger.” That wiped the tiredness from the others. “Wait! Really!? What did you find? Who is it!?” The other Ducklings questions overlapped as their voices rose in volume. “QUIET!” Huey shouted, silence met him. “I found this.” He pulled out of the box the damaged Duck Avenger costume, gasps filled the room. “And you will never guess where I found it.” “Where!?” Dewy demanded. “I found it…”

Moonlight catched the gleam of Iron Claws’s namesakes. “Just a little longer Hero. Then you will never have to wear the mask of ‘Donald’ again. You can show your REAL face again.”

In Uncle Scrooge’s mansion the Ducklings leaned forward. “In Uncle Donald’s room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Sorry there wasn’t a lot of canon characters in this one! I was setting it up for the villain’s intro. I tried to make the relationship between Iron Claws and Duck Avenger (Donald) like the one between Joker and Batman. I hope it came off well! Please tell me what you think and it is okay to reblog! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now!

Huey knocked on Uncle Scrooge's door, the box holding the Duck Avenger's costume tucked under his arm, behind him his brothers and Webby flanked him, providing emotional support.

"Uncle Scrooge? We have something to tell you. It is about Uncle Donald's scars."

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Uncle Scrooge, his eyes were bloodshot as if he had not been sleeping the last two days.

"What news d' ya have laddies?"

Donald drove through the packed traffic of downtown Duckberg slowly. Drumming his fingers in a rapid rhythm, he leaned over and turned on the radio, immediately a feminine voice came on.

"Last night the St. Canard Prison was severely damaged during a massive prison break. Please be alert and on the look out for these criminals: Negaduck, Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Iron Claws....." 

Donald felt his heart stop. He couldn't breath. Phantom pains split his stomach where Ironclaws nearly ended his life. He couldn't breath. It was too hot in his car. He had to get back to his kids. He had to make sure they were okay.

Scrooge sat inside the houseboat stone faced. The Triplets and Webby sat in front of him on the floor. Never in all his years would he suspect what his nephew had been up to those few precious years where Donald had not been traveling with him and Della or in the Navy. The elder Duck had assumed Donald had spent those years with his Latino friends in South America, clearly he was wrong. If Scrooge was honest with himself, it wasn't that Donald had kept his time as a superhero secret he was angry over, but rather he was scared that Donald could have died. 

"So what are we gonna do Uncle Scrooge?" 

Scrooge looked down at Webby. The children were just as lost and scared as he was at the thought they almost lost Donald.

"Now lass, we wait for Donald to return home so we can confront him. He should be here soon."

The boat gently rocked, drawing Scrooge's attention. 

"Must be him now." 

Scrooge went to the door and opened it. He barely saw the clenched fist flying at his head before he hit the ground unconscious. The kids stared in horror as a large Tiger stepped over Uncle Scrooge.

"Hello Ducklings."

Iron Claws purred. The last thing Huey saw was the light glinting off of iron claws and then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this took so long! It did NOT want to be written, and I still am not to fond of the final product. But I am going to finish this before the new Ducktales comes out in May. So updates should happen more often!


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, the last rays of the setting sun devoured by the black storm clouds gathering in the west. None of that mattered to Donald as he raced across the rooftops of Duckberg. In the distance lightning flashed, but Donald ignored it. He concentrated solely on reaching an old tower long since abandoned and now slated to be demolished. He knew it well, he nearly died there. His webbed feet slid down the tiles of a roof. He had to keep going, his mind flashed back to what he had found when he arrived at the mansion. Uncle Scrooge's can had been placed next to Huey's cap, a sleeve from Dewey's shirt, the hood of Louie's hoodie, and Webby's bow. The almost lovingly repaired Duck Avenger costume had lain on the table with a note written in the, oh so terrifyingly familiar, hand writing of Iron Claws. The storm was upon Donald now. Thunder roared like gun shots. The rain beat down on Donald soaking him. It stormed like this during the last fight too. Donald kept running, unaware of two shadows following him.

Darkwing Duck sprinted after the caped figure ahead of him and Gizmoduck. The wind tore at his hat as the rain threatened to blind him. "Wingy? I don't mean to be rude, but are you SURE they are the Duck Avenger? If they are why didn't they come back?" Darkwing wanted to facepalm but he couldn't if he wanted to catch up with the Duck Avenger. "Because Giz, I have studied the Duck Avenger extensively. He moved in a VERY unique way. I have observed dozens of people and NONE of them moved like Duck Avenger did. As for not returning, he had his guts almost ripped out Giz. Do you REALLY think he could keep going? I have always believed he retired because his injuries were too much. Glad to see I was right. Not so glad for the reason." The two heroes raced to catch up with their inspiration.

Donald slipped. The rain slick roof beneath him flashed past as he fell. Suddenly a grappling hook snagged the edge of his cape, saving him from a long drop. "Duck Avenger!" Donald didn't know who the purple garbed Duck was, but he did know the mechanical suited hero next to him, Gizmoduck. "Thanks for the save. But I have to go." Donald said, a glare crossed his face as he turned to look at the tower. "You need help." Gizmoduck exclaimed. "Wingy and I are heroes! We can help you!" Donald paused, thinking. "Very well. But I have a plan. You WILL follow it." The other two, younger, heroes nodded. 

Iron Claws couldn't help but grin as the storm built. Even nature was aiding him in freeing the Duck Avenger, with a perfect replication of the storm that had raged the night of their last battle. Lightning flashed, outlining a dark, familiar shape. Fangs glinted as Iron Claws stalked forward. "So nice to see you again, Duck Avenger. Or do you prefer your mask, Donald?" The Duck glared at him. "You, are going to pay for taking my family." A roll of thunder sounded as the two enemies charged each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Heheheheheehehaahahahaaahahahaahahaaaaa! They finally meet! Don't worry though. Most of the characters will make it out alive!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will live?

Donald ducked under Iron Claws's lunge and flipped the tiger out into the storm. If he had looked at his tied up family he would have seen the fear on their faces. Instead he lunged out into the rain slicked balcony. Lightning flashed, glinting off metal claws as Iron Claws slashed at him. Donald barely dodged in time and the tips caught the edge of his hat. Throwing a punch, Donald fought Iron Claws to keep his attention on the duck. 

Darkwing scooped up two of the kids, warily watching the fight. He suppressed a wince as Iron Claws scored a hit on Duck Avenger, leaving a gash on the upper left arm. The Masked Mallard felt a small pang of sympathy for his fellow gadget relying hero, Gizmoduck had Scrooge. Ignoring the cries and demands, the two heroes swept down the stairs racing for the ground floor. The sooner they completed their part of the plan, the sooner they could go back up to assist The Duck Avenger.

"You see Avenger!? This is who you are meant to be! You and I are the same! One can not exist without the other!" Donald rolled his eyes as he twisted out of Iron Claws's grasp and brought the heel of his hand down in an attempt to break the tiger's arm. He missed. "Yeah real nice of you to try and rip my guts out last time! I can truely see the connection we have!" Blocking a punch, Iron Claws snarled. "I was a fool! I didn't understand the delicate balance of Ying and Yan like I do now! You suffered the indignity of being forced to wear a mask after I was through in jail! But now I am out. And I will destroy your mask!" He saw his chance. Grabbing an arm, Donald threw Iron Claws towards the edge of the tower and lunged after him. The rain pelted the duck, it felt like he was going to drown in the air. Donald staggered back a step as his foe's fist slammed into his face. Stars exploded in his brain as the pain made itself known, he fell to the ground. "Stay here Duck Avenger, I have some ducks to kill." Iron Claws hissed as he stalked past Donald. Suddenly Donald's thoughts linked together. Iron Claws was going to kill his family. With speed he did not even know he had, Donald grabbed Iron Claws and flipped both of them off the edge of the building. Letting go of the villain, Donald grabbed the edge, only for Iron Claws to dig his claws into the duck's leg. His hand slipped from the rain slicked building, both plunging into the fog below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be honest. I am writing this whole thing on my phone and it will be going through a rewrite once I get a new computer. In the mean time please enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 6

Beep...... Beep....... Beep....... What is that sound? Why do I hurt? "Uncle Do... Ald? It's me, H..... Please....." Who is that? Why are they sad? "I canna..... miss.... Wake...." This voice was older, but just as sad as the younger. "Hi. It's D..... I hope...." Hope? Hope what? Why can't he hear them more properly? "Lou.... here. Said you can... If you do.... ease wake...." Lou? He doesn't know a Lou... But they all sound so sad. Maybe he should wake up. But everything would hurt then. Here it doesn't hurt. Young girl this time. "Donald?..... Wake up. ..... The boys..... You." The boys? The boys..... HIS BOYS! They need him! Donald Duck grabbed onto that thought and let it drag him out of the darkness.

It had been almost three weeks, Scrooge reflected. Three weeks since they found Donald laying broken on the pavement. Somehow his nephew survived. The tiger, Iron Claws, did not. The triplets and Webby were curled up on sleeping mats. Not willingly to leave the room, just in case Donald woke up, or past away. They were not the only ones reluctant to leave. The two heroes had came by often. They were here now, silent and waiting, hoping Donald would wake up too. A faint noise came from the unconscious duck, and Donald opened his eyes. Only to shut them again with a pained hiss. "Ucle Scooge? M' head hurts." In his life Scrooge had listened to dozens of eloquent speeches, but those five, slurred words were the most amazing he had ever heard. "My wee bairn don't ye EVER scare me like that again!" He wanted to just hold Donald like he used to when the twins were very young. "Lads! Lass! Donald's awake!" 

Gizmoduck leaned against the wall next to Darkwing as they watched the tearful children run up their now awake uncle. "So what do you think, Wingy? Think he as good as he is in the stories?" Gizmoduck whispered to Darkwing. The purple and teal clad duck gave a almost dark chuckle. "They don't even come close to doing him justice Giz." As the two rivals come allies watched the happy scene, Darkwing wondered how hard it would be to introduce Gosalyn to the Duck children.

Louie sat next to Uncle Donald. All the worry and fear and pain seemed so long ago. But it wasn't. Three weeks ago, Huey found a secret. Three weeks ago, Iron Claws escaped. Three weeks ago, Uncle Donald proved he may not be the toughest of the thoughies or the smartest of the smarties, but he was the bravest of the brave. The others had fallen asleep, Uncle Donald too, but this time a more natural sleep. He stood up and walked over to the open window and surveyed the city of Duckberg below, illuminated by the rising sun. A small gust of wind caught the curtain causing it to billow out behind Louie and for the briefest of moments, Louie's shadow bore the look of the Duck Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well this is the end of "A Hero's Hero"! Thank you all for being with me a supporting this story! I will be rewriting it one day in the future. Like when I get a computer. I have some more stories that will be going up soon! So keep an eye out for "Merging Worlds" and "Growing Up Again"! Both are also Ducktales stories! Thank you all so much! Special thanks to @doctorbluesmanreturns and @bamboozledeagle3 for keeping me on track!


End file.
